Bioshock 3
by Jomahawk2694
Summary: When Eleanor escapes from Rapture, we are left with many questions. What happened to Sophia? Who did Tenenbaum have to go help? What will now happen to the city known as Rapture. Until 2K makes a real Bioshock 3, this is what happens.Rating may change
1. Prologue

Bioshock 3

Prologue: Escape from Utopia

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A MAJOR SPOILER TO ONE OF THE ENDINGS OF BIOSHOCK 2! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT SPOILED, EITHER FINISH THE GAME, OR CHECK IT ON YOUTUBE!

Now, on to the story!

Eleanor Lamb was running for her life. Scratch that, her and about 10 other lives as well as her mother. Both her father and herself had gotten on the elevator, after making sure that the little sisters were safe in the pressurized cargo bay of Sinclair's escape pod. The elevator finally reached the ground level, and she took off, hearing her father's heavier steps not far behind. As she rounded the corner, the door waiting for them, Eleanor saw a sight that made her stop dead. Two huge bombs had been put on either side of the door, her mother's absolute last-ditch effort to stop Delta from escaping Rapture.

The timers were at 1.23 seconds until detonation. Eleanor spun around quickly, trying to warn her father to stay away, but it was too late. He had already rounded the corner, and saw the bombs as well. With one final look at her knight in shining armor, Eleanor forced herself to go Houdini, and safely teleported into the main compartment of the pod. Exactly half a second later, Eleanor heard a huge explosion, and felt the dread of losing Delta again.

Unfortunately for Sophia, the blast had been over kill. The rupture wave had caused a huge crack to form in the ceiling, and the pod was rapidly filling with cold seawater. Eleanor had a dilemma on her hands. Being in her Big Sister suit, she could survive the water as easily as Delta. Her mother, on the other hand, had no way of keeping herself alive. Already Sophia was struggling to keep her head above the rapidly rising water line. Noticing a box with a big O2 on it, Eleanor swam over and opened it.

Inside was a respirator, with enough oxygen in it to get her mother to the surface. For a moment Eleanor was tempted to show her mother the bottle, and then watch her face contort in terror as she crushed it. After all Sophia Lamb had put both herself and Delta through, she deserved much worse than death by drowning. But then Eleanor remembered all the times Delta could have taken revenge, but decided not to. Grace, Stanley, and Gil. All three had made Delta's life hell, but he had simply let them go. All the little sisters too. It would have made sense for him to harvest them, but instead, he did what Tenenbaum would have done. He freed them from their suffering, and had grown to the respect level of the first savior of Rapture, all those years ago.

As Eleanor started to swim up to save Sophia, she thought she saw a light outside the window. Writing it off as a building, she grabbed her mother's writhing body, and thrust the bottle of oxygen over her mouth and nose. Almost immediately, Sophia calmed down, and Eleanor turned back to the window. The light was still there. She swam over to the window, and saw the view port of her father. Inside her helmet, Eleanor cheered. Even after taking a bomb point blank, Delta still managed to hold on to the pod. But the connection between them was weak, and was quickly growing fainter. Putting her hand against the window, she looked at him, the face of a true hero, then at the rapidly approaching surface. 'We did it father,' Eleanor thought. 'We're free.'

So, there is the prologue. Even though I wrote it to the good ending so far, I might write a different ending for the surface. Part of the plot I know. The other depends on what sort of a person I decide for Eleanor to be. A few reviews might help decide…mabey.

Regardless, please review!


	2. Collecting Sophia's Dues

Bioshock 3

Chapter 1: Collecting Sophia's Dues

I have decided to keep Eleanor in the nice mind set, but don't expect her to be entirely lovey dovey like she was at the end of BS2. In my opinion, she is Way too awesome for that. Also, though it pains me to say it, Bioshock 1 and 2 do not belong to me. They are the property of the brilliant minds at 2K.

Eleanor opened the hatch to the pod, stepping out from the water-logged pit, and squinted at the bright light coming from the sun. Slowly, she walked over to the hatch leading to the cargo bay, opened it, and counted the little sisters that came out. They were all there. Twisting her helmet she took it off and put it near Delta's feet. Looking at the helmet of her savior, she could feel him on the last dregs of life. 'Father, I need you!' Eleanor thought. 'This world isn't ready for me, and here I am. I need your guidance, your insights. Most importantly, I need your patience.'

As if reading her mind, Delta weakly raised his hand, pointing at the huge needle there. 'Good idea.' Eleanor thought, as she positioned the needle right above his neck. Then, she plunged it down, feeling the bond between them collect in her. She could see what Delta saw, feel what he felt.

'Hi, honey.' Eleanor gasped. Delta sounded young! She had expected someone at least in their 30's. This voice sounded no older than 23. 'Hello, father.' She replied. Just then, one of the little sisters tugged on Eleanor's arm. Looking down, she saw that the sister was holding the doll that had carried Delta's DNA to the Vita-Chamber.

Smiling, she removed the needle gauntlet from her arm, took the doll, and walked to the edge of the pod. Giving the doll one last look, she let it slip from her hand, and she watched as it sank back into the ocean.

Just then, a splash was heard, and Sophia emerged from the pod, gasping for breath. She looked at the sisters, then at Delta's lifeless body. "Well, he died violently, so his body should return…" Sophia trailed off as she saw the blood dripping from Eleanor's needle, and the quickly forming puddle gathering around Delta. Putting 2 and 2 together, Sophia muttered, "did you absorb him?" Eleanor nodded.

Sophia let out a cry of rage. "You stupid girl! This was my chance! If you had just let him die, he would still be down in that hell hole! Now he is living inside you! You can never bring Utopia now! Not while you are infected by that parasi…"

This time, Eleanor cut her off. "Listen, MOTHER," she spat, "Father is NOT a parasite! He is the only person to ever show me love! You think I enjoyed you forcing me to splice? You cutting me off from every other living being down there? You sound just like Ryan, happy until his views of perfection are destroyed. The second one thing goes wrong, you are willing to destroy anything to get it back on track!"

Eleanor grabbed Sophia by the throat. "It's about time you learned what you forced all of us to go through, starting with this!" With that, Eleanor threw Sophia back into the pod, which was still flooded. Then, she grabbed the hatch, and prepared to shut it.

'Eleanor, WAIT!' Delta's voice was filled with panic. 'Remember when she made me commit suicide in front of you! How terrified you were! You kill her, you will do the same to all the little girls that see you as their savior!' But at that moment, Eleanor didn't care. She swung the lid down on Sophia, and locked it. Sophia started banging on the hatch, screaming, "PLEASE, ELEANOR! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" 'Eleanor, let her out. You let her drown, you are no better than her.

Eleanor's mind was still clouded with rage. Or was that the ADAM? She knew she couldn't let her mother die, but part of her really wanted her mother to pay for her sins.

'If you let her out, I'll tell you a better way to punish her.' Eleanor was surprised. 'And what would that be?' 'First, you must let her out.'

There is chapter 2. I leave it up to you, the readers, if Eleanor once again saves her mother, or if she descends to the dark side, and lets Sophia die. Please, send in your vote in the form of a Review!


	3. Finding the Families

Hey, everyone! Jomahawk here, with the next update to Bioshock 3. I've decided that Eleanor is going to have the "good" set of ideals like Delta, but act like the deranged, yet totally butt kicking, teenager of the evil ending. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Finding the Families

Eleanor sat on the roof of the pod, thinking hard about what to do. She had listened to Delta, and released Sophia from the pod before she drowned. Although Lamb deserved far worse than death, Delta's suggestion of punishment seemed much more fun. That, and that Eleanor didn't want to force the little girls to go through the experience of watching the one they trusted killing someone.

Now, basking in the sun, Eleanor felt the satisfaction of hearing Sophia curse. Part one of Delta's plan had been to force Sophia to drain the entire pod. To say the least, Sophia had been opposed to the idea. But, Eleanor's silver tongue (and the hunting knife on her wrist) persuaded her otherwise. Now, she was using the oxygen bottle to suck up water, and spit it overboard. She had been at it for over 3 hours, and hardly made a dent.

'Father' Eleanor said. 'Yes, honey?' 'What are we going to do now? We're out of Rapture, but now that we're on the surface, what is our plan?" 'Well, think. Look into my memories, and what you told me when I was finding your armor.'

Eleanor's thoughts reverted back to when Delta had controlled a little sister, in order to find her the pieces of a Big sister suit. She remembered telling him that every time he had saved a little sister, she had felt their happiness and joy explode at the act of love. She remembered how she had felt, freeing the sister Delta had controlled. She had felt good, but still felt a certain empty feeling…

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard, and Sophia opened the hatch. "Finally, I finished draining the pod. Now, I must ask you, what the HELL were you thinking when you absorbed that disgusting, unworthy piece of s…"

But Sophia never got to finish, because Eleanor had grabbed her, Delta's suit of armor, and held them over the surface of the ocean with her telekinesis. "If you EVER say so much as ONE MORE THING about father, I SWEAR I WILL ATTACH YOU TO HIS BODY, AND SEND YOU BACK TO RYAN'S HELL HOLE!"

Sophia started crying again, but this time, her pleas fell on deaf ears. Eleanor was only seconds away from drowning this monster that claimed to be her mother. Even Delta's words were lost on her. It was only when Eleanor felt a small tug on her arm that she lowered Sophia and the suit back onto the deck of the pod.

Looking around, she saw the 12 little girls that she had saved from Rapture. Some had looks of disappointment, others had looks of curiosity, and others had looks of terror on their faces. The one that had stopped Eleanor had a curious look. "Big sister Eleanor, what are we doing? Are there no more angles in Rapture? Did they all come to heaven, and now we have to gather up here?"

Eleanor was stunned. Even after all they had bee through, some of the girls still thought that ADAM was their sole purpose. Suddenly, Delta spoke up. 'This was the punishment for Lamb, Eleanor. Force her to undo the damage that she caused on these innocent little girls. What I had in mind for YOU, however, is much different.'

'What do you mean?' Eleanor asked. 'Like you remembered, that empty feeling. That feeling was because you couldn't do more for them. Now that we're on the surface, you can.'

Looking down at the little girl that had saved Sophia, Eleanor asked, "What's your name?" "Cindy Meltzer," she replied. "And where are your parents?" Cindy pointed down, and said, "Daddy is down there, in the city. I don't know where mommy is."

Looking at Sophia, Eleanor said, "Do you know how to pilot this thing?" "Yes, but why should I do anything for such a rebel of a daughter?" Faster than Sophia could see, Eleanor grabbed her, leapt over the cockpit of the sub, and put up a force field so the little sisters couldn't see. She then slammed Sophia against the wall, her knife at her throat.

"Two things, Sophia," Eleanor spat. "One, I am NOT your daughter. Never again will I EVER be associated with the likes of you. Two, if you want to keep breathing, you WILL pilot us to land." The look of pure terror in Sophia's eyes was satisfying, and as she clambered down into the cockpit, Eleanor walked back to her sisters. "Girls, I want you to tell me your names, where you came from, and what your parents looked like, if you can remember. I'm taking you home."

So, there is chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. This may be my last one for a while, so if you want another one, send me some reviews! When I read an idea I like, I won't just put it in my story, but give whoever sent it that chapter's dedication. So, go, and do the three R's. Read, Rant, and Review!


End file.
